Coeur Grenadine
by Kiline
Summary: C'est la dernière année pour Sirius et James. Les deux garçons vivent leurs dernières aventures quelques peu mouvementées. Entre les histoires d'amour, dangereuses et passionnées et la guerre qui s'annonce, cette année des ASPIC ne sera pas de tout repos
1. Chapter 1

_Cœur grenadine_

_Résumé : _Pour cette septième année à Poudlard, la dernière de leurs études, les compères James et Sirius vivent leurs dernières aventures, toutefois non anodines. Si Sirius cherche à conquérir le cœur d'une charmante professeur, James, quant à lui, cherche à défendre son couple de deux demoiselles très attentionnées pour lui.

_Rating :_ T. C'est peut-être un peu sévère pour le moment, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Et puis comme les relations professeur / élève peuvent en choquer quelques uns, et je le conçois, cela me semble davantage adapté.

_Disclaimer :_ Aucun des personnages inventés par J.K Rowling ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, tout le reste appartient à cette dame, que j'admire…( Ah, non, là, ce n'est un disclaimer, mais de véritables louanges )

* * *

C'est tout simplement magnifique, ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter James

Seul dans la salle commune, assis sur un fauteuil à coté du feu, il pensait à la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt : Lily, qu'il essayait de séduire depuis tant d'années, lui avait enfin donné un baiser. Mais au grand étonnement du jeune garçon, il n'avait pas eu besoin de manœuvre ou de plan pour arriver à ses fins : En effet, tout s'était déroulé tout simplement, du moins, presque.

Alors que James jouait à son sport favori, le Quidditch, un Cognard s'était dirigé droit sur lui. Incapable de l'éviter, l'adolescent avait fermé les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentit une douleur violente au niveau de sa tête, puis à son dos : Il venait de tomber au sol.

Après être transporté à l'infirmerie, James, blessé, tomba dans un état d'inconscience dont il ne ressortira que quelques jours plus tard.

Mais à son réveil, il surprit Lily dans l'infirmerie, un bouquet à la main. Aussitôt ses sens en éveil, James fit mine de s'endormir, mais en réalité, il ne perdait aucune miette de la scène. A sa grande surprise, c'était vers lui que la jeune fille se dirigeait. Elle déposa les fleurs sur la table de nuit positionnée à coté de James, et puis, contre toute attente, embrassa ce dernier.

Difficile de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas regarder la fille que vous aimez quand celle-ci vous embrasse, mais James parvint à battre ses pulsions pour ne pas effrayer Lily. Au bout de trois minutes, la rouquine se retira, laissant le jeune homme dans un état de béatitude immense, dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir.

Quand l'infirmière lui avait déclaré que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait à présent sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la salle commune, James n'avait qu'une seule envie : Retrouver sa bien aimée. Hélas, il s'avéra que cette dernière suivait son cours de Divination, et qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans trois quarts d'heure. Pour passer le temps, James avait pris un livre qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, trop pris dans ces pensées.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il était là, assis, mais personne ne venait ; Mais James, exceptionnellement, était patient, et se fichait bien d'être seul. Mais voici que la porte de la tour de Gryffondor s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Sirius, qui venait de rentrer d'un week-end chez sa tante, qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Voyant que son meilleur ami ne lui disait rien, ce dernier engagea la conversation :

- Alors, mon pauvre chéri, on me boude ? Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

James, sans doute trop pris par ses pensées, sursauta, si bien que les lunettes positionnées sur son nez tombèrent sur le dos du fauteuil. Il les ramassa, en profita pour les essuyer, puis daigna enfin répondre à son ami :

- Non, non, pas du tout…Il faut absolument que je te raconte, mon vieux !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Severus a enfin décidé de se laver les cheveux ?

Sur le coup de la blague, James se mit à rire. Mais très vite, il reprit :

- Non. Mieux. Devine…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir de plus surprenant que de voir Severus laver ses cheveux ? Laisse-moi réfléchir…Voir mon meilleur ami et Lily Evans sortir ensemble ?

Aussitôt, James hocha la tête si fortement que sa nuque faillit se briser. Sirius, très étonné, ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Comme son interlocuteur, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, celui positionné juste à coté de James. Puis après avoir retrouvé quelque peu ses esprits, il dit :

- Mais…Comment est-ce possible ? La semaine dernière encore, elle te répétait que tu n'étais un vaurien pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

James réfléchit quelques secondes, avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait. C'était vrai que tout cela était bizarre. Lily, tout à coup, arrive, et l'embrasse comme un prince charmant ? Et si…

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé plutôt ? questionna Sirius. Tu sais, quand on reçoit un Cognard en pleine figure, il arrive généralement qu'on prenne ses désirs pour des réalités…

Le cœur du jeune amoureux ralentit tout d'un coup. Et si Sirius avait raison ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Inconsciemment, il glissa la main dans son sac et en retira le bouquet que la jeune fille avait déposé à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! Car j'ai la preuve….chantonna presque James, les fleurs de Lily à la main.

Sirius, plus intéressé à présent, se mit à examiner sur toutes les coutures le présent de la jeune fille.

- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! C'est exactement le style de Lily de faire ça…Et tu dis que tu l'as retrouvé où ?

- Sur la table de chevet à coté de mon lit, répondit James, trop content que son ami le croit enfin. A vrai dire, on aurait pu croire que c'est un rêve, un beau rêve, mais à mon plus grand bonheur, c'est la réalité…

- Alors, je crois qu'il est grand temps…

Aussitôt le meilleur ami de James se dirigea vers le dortoir. Intéressé et inquiet par ce mouvement soudain, le jeune amoureux à présent comblé se leva à son tour. Il entendit alors des voix qui s'élevait du dortoir des garçons. Quelques secondes ensuite, déambulèrent Peter et Remus, qui venaient d'apprendre la grande nouvelle :

- Alors, notre James a enfin trouvé la chaussure à son pied ? questionna Remus, très heureux pour son ami. Il était temps dis-donc qu'elle te dise oui !

- A vrai dire, il l'avait trouvé depuis longtemps, la chaussure, mais il a fallu le temps qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée qu'elle était faîte pour James…Parce-qu'on en a eu des ampoules, hein Peter ?

A l'allusion de son nom, ce dernier se mit à rougir, son verre de Bièraubeurre à la main. Puis, sans doute trop timide, il lâcha un léger :

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais trouver une jolie demoiselle pour moi, je veux dire…Un peu comme vous deux, James et toi.

- Moi ? dit Sirius, étonné. Mais je n'ai pas de petite amie fixe : A vrai dire, ces dernières années, j'ai passé mon temps à m'occuper des histoires de notre petit James, ce qui a finit par payer vu que notre ami en est ici…Maintenant, il faudrait que je trouve une jolie fille à séduire. Pour moi…

- Tu pourras m'aider, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? demanda Peter, un peu déboussolé.

- Bien sûr mon ami…Mais aujourd'hui, je vais quand même penser à moi. L'aventure idéale, ça serait une jeune fille charmante, inaccessible, qui ne cherche pas à me séduire. Ce qui sera difficile à trouver, vu que toutes les filles de Poudlard sont à mes pieds, et comme maintenant notre petit Cornedrue est pris, sans doute pour longtemps, je vais être très demandé au rayon prince charmant de ces adorables demoiselles.

- Dans ce cas, prend quelqu'un de presque inaccessible, comme un professeur ! plaisanta Peter

Sirius, qui contemplait la fenêtre avec un plaisir non dissimulé, se retourna, regarda Peter dans les yeux, et finit par rire :

- C'est que tu as parfois des bonnes idées, mon petit Queudver !

* * *

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard ses valises à la main. Après quelques heures de train, la fatigue se faisait ressentir, mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait gâché ce moment. Cette école qui lui avait tant manqué depuis des années, depuis que son beau-père, un scientifique, l'avait obligé à reprendre un cursus normal.

Alors ce poste de professeur d'Etude des Moldus était tombé du ciel. Renouer avec la sorcellerie alors qu'elle aurait du faire une croix dessus était sans doute un rêve éveillé.

Elle toqua à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Minerva McGonnagall qui lui ouvrit. La jeune femme salua la vieille femme avec timidité, puis s'assit sur une des nombreuses chaises en velours.

- Vous savez, ma chère amie, que ce poste est très important pour la notoriété de Poudlard, même s'il n'entre pas dans nos matières principales ?

- Je le conçois, professeur.

Solenne Trovegal se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce bureau, où elle avait passé la moitié de ses heures de colle, une chaleur étouffante en prime.

Elle n'osait toucher à rien, n'ayant en aucun cas oublié l'air revêche du professeur McGonnagall, ni les notes désastreuses qu'elle avait autrefois en méthamorphose. Toutefois, ce jour là, cette dernière prit un air conciliant que Solenne ne lui connaissait pas. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux femmes restèrent face à face, sans rien se dire. Puis ce fut Minerva qui brisa le silence :

- Vous savez que c'est une chance énorme pour vous, Miss Trovegal. Quand vous étiez dans ma classe, je me ne doutais guère que vous arriveriez un jour à ce poste, soupira t'elle.

- C'est un coup de chance…Un _énorme_ coup de chance, même, répondit Solène. Je le sais et vous aussi. J'étais à la débauche quand Dumbledore m'a interpellé pour ce poste, et le savez très bien.

Minerva enleva ses lunettes, les déposa sur son bureau, puis finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise située juste devant ce dernier. Elle croisa ses mains et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux :

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas que pour cela que l'école vous a engagé. J'ai toujours trouvé que vous aviez du potentiel, même si vos notes ne suivaient pas. Si Dumbledore vous a rappelé, c'est car le professeur Loutdon est parti à la retraite en juin dernier. Et vous connaissez parfaitement le monde des Moldus, même s'il s'agit d'une énorme faute de votre beau-père, que je ne salue pas. Et à vrai dire, vous n'êtes pas une idiote.

A ce compliment, Solène ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de jouer avec sa ceinture, comme pour ignorer le stress qui montait à présent en elle. Le professeur McGonnagall se releva, prit des clés posées sur le rebord de fenêtre, et donna à la jeune femme, très perturbée :

- Ceci sont les clés de votre chambre, énonca McGonnagall, qui avait reprit son air revêche. Elle se situe au troisième étage, près de la tour d'astronomie. Vous y croiserez certainement le professeur Frielman, c'est le professeur de Divination. Ne le dérangez pas trop pendant sa sieste du midi, il déteste le bruit. Enfin, sachez, Miss Trovegal, que le règlement intérieur est le même pour les élèves comme pour les professeurs. Toutefois, je crois espérer que vous avez passé l'âge de planter des Filets du Diable sur le bord des fenêtres, n'est-ce pas jeune fille ?

Sur cette phrase se termina l'entretien de Minerva McGonnagall et Solène Trovegal. Elle avait passé l'étape la plus difficile, à présent, c'était maintenant que tout commençait ; Son travail, bien sûr, mais peut-être également sa vie d'adulte…

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre…_

Alors…J'imagine que vous vous doutez de ce qui va se passer entre Trovegal et Sirius. Mais je ne dialogue pas là-dessus, vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres.

A vrai dire, je ne fais de grand commentaires pour ce chapitre, qui est vraiment une amorce. Sachez que toutefois, dans le prochain chapitre, apparaîtront deux personnages de mon invention qui ne sont pas dénués de caractère vous verrez.

Voilà. Merci de votre lecture en tout cas :D


	2. Jeux de manipulations

- Lawanda ! Lawanda ! Tu ne devineras _jamais_ ce que je viens de voir !

Surprise, la jeune fille interpellée leva la tête de son livre pour se retrouver tête-à-tête avec son amie Patricia. Cette dernière avait les yeux rieurs et un petit sourire en coin, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier une seule chose ; Aujourd'hui, elle avait un potin bien croustillant à raconter. Ce n'était quand même pas pour rien qu'elle était surnommée _La Gazette de Poudlard _! De surcroît, Lawanda aimait écouter ces douces rumeurs, si acidulées et si agréables à entendre. Bien sûr, elles l'étaient bien moins pour la personne concernée, toutefois, il était si bon de se moquer parfois des autres.

- Eh bien…Figure-toi que James Potter et Lily Evans sortent ensemble !

- Non ?

- Si ! Je viens de les croiser tous les deux, main dans la main, dans le couloir qui mène à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Lawanda laissa tomber son livre par terre, totalement abasourdie, puis, prise dans un tourbillon de folie, elle se mit à rire d'un rire démentiel. Le scoop que lui présentait Patricia était de taille : Il était connu de tous que les deux Gryffondors se détestaient cordialement. Quelques fois, même, des disputes de taille éclataient, qui avaient souvent pour sujet leur camarade de maison : Severus Rogue. Alors apprendre aujourd'hui que ces deux là flirtaient ensemble était plutôt amusant ; Il devait s'agir du plus beau renversement de situation qu'avait dû connaître Poudlard depuis sa création.

- Ils se cachent, au moins ? reprit Lawanda, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de le crier sur tous les toits, plutôt ! Ils se montrent devant tout le monde, et parfois, au croisement de deux couloirs particulièrement fréquentés, ils s'embrassent ! Je peux te dire que quand la vieille McGonnagall les a croisés, je..

- Parce-que McGonnagall les a vus ? s'esclaffa Lawanda. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, dis-donc !

Alors, pour satisfaire la curiosité de son amie, Patricia n'eut d'autre choix que de raconter l'affaire en détail ; Ce qu'elle faisait très bien. Parfois même, la jeune fille osait se permettre quelques petits commentaires, très appréciés de son interlocutrice. A la fin de son récit, les deux adolescentes éclatèrent toutes les deux de dire ; Ce qui attira une de leur camarade de dortoir. Très vite cette dernière s'en alla, car elle devait se rendre à son cours ; Mais elle avait suffisamment entendu de l'affaire pour l'ébruiter un peu partout, ce qui était sans doute déjà fait.

Puis tout d'un coup, la jeune Lawanda décida d'une chose : Tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela. En effet, un couple improbable, cela fait rire cinq minutes, mais ensuite ? Il fallait du rebondissement, de l'action, bref, tout ce qui donnait à une rumeur tout son sucre, voir même son goût. Et pour une histoire d'amour, selon la jeune fille, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solutions :

- Dis-moi, et si je m'amusais un peu, ma petite Patricia. Je finis par m'ennuyer, dans cet établissement. Et vrai dire, je me lasse de voir les autres en tête de l'affiche, quand je pourrais facilement y être…, commença-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute mon amie. Toute proposition de projet pour rire un peu dans ce collège retient toute mon attention.

- Que dirais-tu, qu'une jeune fille drôle, amusante, ayant le sens de la répartie, remplace une vulgaire petite Sang-de-Boube aux yeux de son tendre et cher amoureux ?

Patricia fronça les sourcils. Cette proposition ne semblait présager rien de bon. Elle savait bien, pourtant, ce que Lawanda avait l'intention de lui dire. Mais pour ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de sa meilleure amie, elle décida de jouer l'idiote :

- Excuse-moi, ma belle, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire…

- Tu as très bien compris, Miss Salveni, seulement, tu trouves ça bien trop dangereux. Mais le risque est quelque chose qui me fait respirer. Et moi, je trouve cette idée absolument géniale. Après tout, pourquoi James Potter devrait-il rester avec sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Soit, elle est jolie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour elle ? Sans doute pas la famille et le sang, mon amie, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne pourra jamais l'épouser. Et je compte bien jouer là-dessus.

Malheur. Le comportement machiavélique de Lawanda venait de prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, au grand désespoir de Patricia. En effet, car cette dernière était plutôt du genre à relater les rumeurs, mais non pas à les fabriquer : C'était un jeu bien trop dangereux. Il l'était davantage sur ce tableau là : Briser des couples pouvait détruire une réputation à tout jamais. Or, il était de coutume que les filles de familles aux sangs purs, telles que Patricia et Lawanda, devaient épouser un homme d'honneur juste après l'obtention de l'ultime diplôme.

Il était logique qu'une enfant ayant perdu sa réputation trouve beaucoup moins vite un mari potable plutôt qu'une oie blanche. Lawanda avait fait énormément de coups en douce ; Mais aussi moindres soit-il aux yeux des autres, qu'elle avait été vite pardonnée. Or, une femme brisant le cœur d'une autre est souvent considérée comme une garce aux yeux des hommes. Il fallait donc à tout prix gagner à ce jeu, car si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez tout perdre. Une vie gâchée à cause d'un enfantillage n'était-il pas une chose idiote ?

Mais Lawanda ne semblait pas entendre la situation de cette oreille :

- Je crois que la première chose à faire, c'est d'aborder ces deux gens, en particulier Evans. Une fois que ceci est réglé, il faut les attaquer sur leurs points faibles. Ensuite, nous verrons. J'imaginerais un plan remarquable, à la hauteur de mon intelligence. Mais je vois déjà son aboutissement, en apothéose totale : Un cœur totalement brisé, celui de la douce rouquine, et mon homme, enfin à moi. Je verrais dans ses yeux les larmes qui coulent, et elle découvrira dans le mien le regard de la victoire. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais, et je doute qu'elle y survive…

- Lawanda, es-tu sûre que tu ne vas pas trop loin ? Du moins, penses-tu aux conséquences, pour Lily et pour toi ? questionna Patricia, dont le ton trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

Aussitôt, cette dernière détourna son regard de la fenêtre qu'elle fixait depuis quelques minutes pour le reporter sur Patricia. Il y avait sur son visage un sourire machiavélique qui effraya son amie pendant quelques instants. A ses inquiétudes, elle répondit :

- Aux conséquences pour Evans ? J'en ai strictement rien à faire. A vrai dire, j'ai envie de lui faire du mal, saliva Lawanda. Mon but n'est pas de lui faire plaisir, si tu as remarqué. Quant à moi, tu me juges pas assez maligne ou intelligente pour m'en sortir en cas de pépin ? Me sous-estimerais-tu, ma douce amie ?

- Non, non, bien sûr. Je demandais juste, au cas où…

- Et bien maintenant, tu le sais. Cela ne te dérangerait-il pas, demanda Lawanda, de quitter le dortoir pour aller dans le parc ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et en passant, si tu pouvais fermer cette fichue fenêtre, je commence à avoir froid.

Comme un soldat sous les ordres de son général, Patricia acquiesça. Elle accomplit les désirs de son amie, et se retira, comme cette dernière lui avait conseillé, dans le parc. Elle y resta quelques minutes, le temps de respirer un peu en toute tranquillité. Elle savait que bientôt, ce temps serait définitivement révolu.

* * *

Sirius était heureux. Il venait de la trouver, sa douce colombe blanche à séduire.

Alors qu'il sortait d'un cours d'histoire de la magie particulièrement ennuyeux, il s'était dirigé, par pur instinct masculin, vers le couloir des Tromperies, endroit peu fréquenté par les élèves, et encore moins par les amoureux. Il y resta quelques minutes quand il remarqua une jeune femme laissant tomber ses affaires ; Il crut d'abord que c'était une élève, et marcha donc vers elle. Il l'aida à ramasser les cahiers qui traînaient sur le sol, puis quand Sirius lui demanda son nom, elle ne répondit pas. Son visage trahissait une certaine timidité ; Effectivement, elle avait le rose aux joues. Puis, après un bout de chemin ensemble, aux croisement de deux allées, elle lui déclara qu'elle était Professeur d'Etude des Moldus à Poudlard, et qu'il devait l'appeler _Professeur Trovegal. _Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupira : C'était un titre bien trop pompeux pour une demoiselle de son âge ; En effet, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La beauté de l'enfance résidait encore dans ces joues, et il était clair qu'elle n'était point une adulte dans sa tête. Quand il lui dit au revoir, avec tous les honneurs possibles, il avait déjà construit son plan. Ce fut donc avec le même sourire béat que James Potter quelques jours plus tôt qu'il rentra dans la salle commune. Par chance, il y trouva Remus Lupin, absorbée par son devoir d'Astronomie.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une charmante demoiselle à séduire, mon ami, commença Sirius. Très jolie, mais également naïve, bref, la proie idéale, en quelque sorte !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda son ami, qui n'écoutait réellement que d'un seule oreille.

_- Mlle Solenne Trovegal… _La charmante jeune femme qui remplace l'ancien professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Je ne sais plus son nom d'ailleurs…

- Comment ça ? hurla Remus, scandalisé. Tu veux séduire un professeur ? Mais tu es devenu complètement fou ! Tu te rends compte, si Dumbledore s'en apercevait !

- Dis-donc, tu ne semblais pas autant sur tes gardes quand Peter a fait la proposition devant tout le monde, fit remarquer son ami, quelque peu blessé dans son ego.

- Mais enfin Sirius, je pensais que c'était _pour rire. _Je ne croyais pas vraiment que tu avais l'intention d'établir un projet de ce genre ! Ah, voilà James et Lily.

En effet, les deux tourtereaux venaient de franchir le seuil de la salle commune. Main dans la main, les yeux pleins d'amour, ils semblaient invincibles. Sans doute ils avaient passé leur journée près du lac, à profiter des derniers moments de l'été, qui commençait déjà à laisser sa place à l'automne. James, après son entrevue avec ses amis, avait déclaré à Lily sa flamme, yeux dans les yeux cette fois, et elle avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui. Elle s'était excusée de toute l'indifférence qu'elle avait portée à son amoureux pendant tant d'années, en imposant toutefois une condition importante ; James et ses amis ne devaient plus toucher à Severus, si ce n'était pas pour l'aider. Mais au grand bonheur de ces derniers, ils semblaient que ces deux là ne se parlaient plus vraiment ; A vrai dire, des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Lily n'avait pas supporté la décision d'orientation de Severus. En clair, leur amitié, qui avait duré pendant si longtemps, et qui avait alimenté tant de cancans, s'était tout simplement terminée.

De toute façon, maintenant, James s'en fichait ; Maintenant que Lily était à ses pieds, pourquoi aurait-il peur ?

Remus, lui, restait inquiet pour Sirius. Alors dès que celui qui surnommait « Cornedrue » daigna lâcher la main de sa petite copine, il se jeta pratiquement sur lui, en criant presque :

- Figure-toi que Sirius a l'intention de signer son arrêt de mort !

- Ah bon Patmol ? questionna James. Tu as l'intention de retourner chez ta mère, histoire qu'elle t'assaille de reproches et qu'elle t'interdise de rester ami avec moi ?

Les deux amis rirent, laissant de coté Remus et Lily qui ne semblaient pas trouver la blague à leur goût.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Lily, se laissant emporter par un élan de curiosité.

- Eh bien, figure-toi, répondit Remus qui se rongeait à présent les ongles, que Sirius a l'intention de séduire un professeur pour _s'amuser, _selon ses termes.

Si James commençait à rire, Lily prit un air septique, identique à celui de Remus quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle trouvait très déplacé le rire de James ; En effet, en temps que préfète de Gryffondor, elle connaissait les risques auquel Sirius s'exposait : L'exclusion définitive de Poudlard et l'interdiction de passer un diplôme de sorcellerie pendant quatre années. Autant dire que votre vie professionnelle était sérieusement amputée quand l'administration vous prenait en flagrant délit pour une histoire de ce genre. Sur quoi, elle se tourna vers James et lui fit, en quelque sorte, la leçon de morale :

- C'est vraiment idiot de rire pour cela, Potter, réprima-t-elle avec cette même expression de sévérité que James lui connaissait tant. Sirius, tu sais que t'exposes à des risques considérables en faisant ça.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, charmante rouquine. Mais assez de s'apitoyer sur mon sort, n'êtes vous pas curieux de savoir quel est le début de mon plan ?

Les trois acquiescèrent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si James était curieux de connaître un élément du génie de mon ami, Lily et Remus voulaient surtout trouver un moyen de le dissuader. Sirius le savait, mais il s'en fichait ; Il connaissait les doutes de Miss Evans et n'avait aucune raison de tomber dans une paranoïa pareille. Après, quel est auteur qui a déclaré que la vie n'était qu'un parcours d'obstacle ? Si on prenait même plus de plaisir à les éviter, où allait le monde, mon cher ami ?

- Tout d'abord, pour séduire une jeune femme, il faut se rapprocher d'elle. Alors je compte tout simplement m'inscrire à son cours. A vrai dire, c'est beaucoup plus facile avec un professeur qu'avec une banale petite élève.

- McGonnagall ne te l'autorisera pas, intervient Lily. C'est très dur de vouloir suivre un cours comme ça, surtout l'année des…

- Pardon, ma petite tigresse ? Sur ce point, tu te trompes totalement. Rien n'est dur pour Sirius Black. Et j'ai exposé mon projet de suivre ce jour à notre chère directrice de maison. Et connais-tu la dernière ? Elle a accepté ; Elle était même ravie.

- Je n'y crois pas, dit Lily. Elle…

- Tu n'as qu'à lire ce morceau de parchemin, si tu doutes de ma parole, et tu verras…

Lily arracha le morceau des mains de Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter ; Comment McGonnagall pouvait-elle tomber dans un piège pareil ? Comment pouvait-elle croire également que c'était pour le travail que l'adolescent suivait ce cours ? Elle donna le papier à Remus, totalement abasourdie.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, en vérité ; Son travail de préfète devait normalement la pousser à dénoncer le jeune homme, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, par respect pour son amoureux. Pourtant, si Sirius se faisait prendre, elle s'en voudrait à tout jamais. Alors, quoi faire ? Elle était totalement perdue, et la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire, fut cette question :

- Quand débutes-tu ton cours d'Etude des Moldus ?

Sur le visage de Sirius apparut un sourire de satisfaction.

- Demain, vers quatorze heures. Pourquoi, cela t'intéresse-t-il, ou cherches-tu à me dissuader, en vain ?

* * *

Cela faisait des années qu'il enseignait ici. Et jamais autant Poudlard lui avait semblé être un endroit dangereux. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dehors, et pas que du bon.

Pendant toutes ces années, il en avait vu, des générations d'élèves, et celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire ; Ces adolescents tristes, qui noyaient leur chagrin dans des histoires d'amours passagères, n'étaient-ils pas les preuves d'un malaise de cette société ?

Il venait d'apprendre la nomination du professeur Trovegal, avec beaucoup de joie ; Frielman avait été un de ces enseignants, et peut-être même son préféré. Quand celle-ci était adolescente, elle lui vouait une admiration et une attention toute particulière : Cela en était presque touchant. Et puis un jour, son père était mort, forçant sa mère à se remarier avec ce scientifique Moldu, ou plutôt cet arnaqueur de première catégorie.

Il connaissait trop Solenne pour comprendre très vite que l'adolescente ne serait pas dans son élément dans le monde des Moldus, malgré le soleil de France où elle était partie vivre. Alors, pour adoucir le malheur de la jeune fille, il lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres, auxquelles elle avait répondu. Puis un triste matin, la correspondance s'était arrêtée, nette, et le principal coupable était évident ; Il s'agissait du beau-père, qui vouait une haine à la société sorcière.

Mais lui, il voulait la revoir. A vrai dire, Frielman avait toujours considéré cette enfant comme sa fille ; Sans doute car son innocence avait touché l'homme bourru en plein cœur. Alors, c'était pour cela qu'il avait proposé la nomination de la jeune fille, quand Amélia Loutdon fut partie en retraite.

Aujourd'hui, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, il lui avait adressé un petit mot qu'il glissa sous sa porte, et qu'elle verrait certainement en rentrant. Il espérait vivement qu'elle répondrait, après tout, sa chambre était positionnée à coté de la sienne ; Elle n'aurait pas loin à aller.

Il était déjà en retard à son cours. Vite, il devait y aller. Sa seule motivation d'être à ce soir, c'était l'espoir de voir une petite réponse à son message sous sa porte ; Pendant tant d'années, elle lui avait manqué, cette gamine.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre : _

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Qu'avez-vous pensé de :

Des nouveaux personnages comme : Patricia, Lawanda, et Frielman ?

Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur l'histoire si vous en avez. Car, par pitié, je VEUX des commentaires ! Ca vous tente le regard de hamster ? Non ? Très bien. Vous êtes quitte pour cette fois, vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans une semaine environ. Mais une petite review ne ferait pas de mal...N'est-ce pas ?

Kiline.


End file.
